


You Don't Know Where It's Been

by PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, I came up with this joke before it appeared in the comic, and I am still pleased with myself about that, but I forget who prompted me, it was a while back, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid/pseuds/PartiallyStars_MostlyVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madras has been spring cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Where It's Been

“It’s not normally this much of a mess in here. What have you been up to?”  
“I’ve been doing a bit of spring cleaning.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Would you please keep still? You’re going to disconnect the tube. I won’t take spoilt colour as payment.”  
“What is... this thing?”  
“A kiss.”  
“You’re joking.”  
“I assure you I am not.”  
“It’s disgusting.”  
“Well, it would be. It was taken by force, after all.”  
“I can’t believe you still sell these things.”  
“And why wouldn’t I?”  
“...”  
“It’s a case of supply and demand, that’s all. There are a few other ones there, I think, with happier histories...”  
“So I see. Is there a great demand for these revolting little things, then?”  
“You’d be surprised. Why, don’t you want one?”  
“...no.”  
“And I don’t suppose you’d care to give me one of yours?”  
“It wouldn’t be stolen then, would it?”  
“A fair point… there. That’s you done. Unless, of course, you happen to have suddenly remembered a pressing need for anything else-”  
“No, I think that’s everything. I’d best be on my way-”  
“RGB.”  
“...yes?”  
“Put it back.”


End file.
